


Breaking Up the Routine

by Hel_Bee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel_Bee/pseuds/Hel_Bee
Summary: Just because they can spend forever together, doesn’t mean they have to or want to. One shot – not related to any of my other stories.Complete.
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Other(s), Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Breaking Up the Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I love an extended shelf-life Ianto, but I got to thinking if both of them could live forever they might not want to spend all of it together... and they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.
> 
> Originally written in 2008 and I am finally posting my TW Fic here.

“So how many years has it been now, Jack? Are you still Jack or have you taken on another mantle?”

“I’m always Jack when it comes to you, Ianto.”

Ianto Jones rolled his eyes and turned away from his lover, choosing to stare out of the viewport of the Talaxian pleasure cruiser. “By my calculations it’s been about three hundred years; does that sound right to you?”

“Mere minutes when you have eternity,” Jack replied. He had moved closer and Ianto could feel the puffs of hot air from Jack’s breath ghosting across skin. “But now we’ve met again it feels far too long since I’ve held you.”

Ianto chuckled darkly. “Still as charming as ever. So how’s eternal life treating you? The last I heard you were standing for president on Lotco 3 – did you get elected?”

“You’re not fooling me that easily, Jones. I know your spies keep you up to date with my movements, in the same way mine make sure I miss nothing about you.”

“Well, I have to make sure you’re not besmirching my good name. And I will admit that I found the title President Harkness more than appealing – my wife, at the time, benefited greatly, you’ll be glad to learn.”

“Always glad to be of service. And I have to confess that Jack Harkness the Sixth was as a direct consequence of seeing your address to the Flavian People’s Collective on a late night transmission.”

“How are the family?” Ianto asked, genuinely interested.

“All gone now... immortality is not genetic, and the military coup ended my recent line.”

Ianto turned around, letting Jack slip his arms around his waist. “It never gets easier, does it?”

Jack shook his head. “No, but you taught me to live rather than brood, Ianto. I’ve loved them all in my own way... Have you seen the Doctor on your travels?” Jack asked, changing the subject.

“If you mean in the biblical sense, then no.” Ianto stroked Jack’s jaw and smiled. “For a long time I thought it was me you were jealous of, but I came to realise that the Doctor is the only person you’ve ever minded me being with – can’t think why.”

“I can’t compete with a Time Lord...”

Jack’s uncertainly was refreshing, after four millennia of immortality, drifting apart only to collide back passionately time and time again, Ianto thought he’d never see Jack be anything other than cocksure and confident. “I didn’t realise there was a competition to begin with.”

“You’re supposed to say that even his brilliance pales into insignificance compared to mine,” said Jack, squeezing Ianto tightly.

“Am I now? Well, you know me, Jack, never could keep to a script.”

Jack groaned, burying his head into Ianto’s neck. “Your voice,” he mumbled, planting frantic kisses on Ianto’s skin. “It still drives me wild after all these years.”

“Not here. After the last time we were arrested for public indecency I swore it was to be the last. There is no way I’m letting that score top double figures.” Ianto gently pushed Jack away. “Come to my cabin after dinner. I’m sure you’ll have no difficulty obtaining the number.”

“Why don’t you just tell me?”

Ianto walked away, calling back: “Where’s the fun in that? But if you’re not up to the challenge...”

Jack thrust his hands into the trousers of his carefully chosen attire and grinned as he watched Ianto disappear around the corner and out of sight. He’d received word from a mutual acquaintance that Ianto Jones would be aboard the Bellevue, the most luxurious liner currently operating in this galaxy. It was an invitation, as good as any embossed calling card, to renew their liaison. Once he’d known, Jack had dressed accordingly in his greatcoat and 1940s regalia, and he was not surprised to see Ianto had appeared in his perfectly pressed three piece suit. Neither of them caring if their strange apparel drew the attention of any the other passengers on board. Jack licked his lips in anticipation and strolled towards the ship’s main dining room, taking the circuitous route so as not to meet Ianto on the journey.

A steward passed him in the corridor and Jack stopped him. With a smile designed to remove underwear, Jack asked: “I’ve just noticed a friend of mine is on board. I would love to surprise him later... you couldn’t perchance help me find his cabin?”

The steward stuttered out an apology, citing privacy of his guest, but Jack was nothing if not persuasive, and with a few sweet words and looks that promised eternal gratitude Jack continued on his way, having secured the three digit cabin number of the occupant he so desperately desired.

This was not the first, nor the hundredth time, they’d done this. After the first century as a couple Jack had been surprised that it was Ianto who suggested they spend some time apart. And Jack was just as shocked to find himself agreeing with him, with no hint or hurt or potential repercussions. Over the centuries they had gone their separate ways, led lives away from each other, but always something pulled them back together. This current break from routine, as Ianto so quaintly called it, was the longest they had been apart. They had communicated via messages and holograms, but Jack hadn’t seen Ianto in the flesh for far too long.

Jack had felt the need to see Ianto again building, and had Ianto not engineered this meeting then Jack had intended to let Ianto know he would holidaying in the ice caverns of Delterius Prime in the very near future. He wondered, vaguely, how long they would linger as a couple this time, but he couldn’t be sure; maybe a decade, maybe ten. However, at that moment he had an itch that burned inside of him and only one being in the universe – someone who knew him as well as he knew himself – could scratch it.

As he entered the dining room, Jack was unmoved by its grandeur and extravagance, its rich decorations held nothing more than a passing distraction as his eyes sought out and found the only thing he was interested in. Grabbing two glass of champagne from a nearby waiter circulating with a tray, Captain Jack Harkness sauntered over to Ianto Jones.

Jack offered Ianto one of the glasses and it was accepted with a gracious smile and a gesture of salutation. “Thank you, Jack. But I thought we had agreed to meet after dinner.”

“I couldn’t wait,” Jack replied earnestly. “Why waste time talking later, when we can do this now and then rush headlong into a tangle of limbs once behind your cabin door?”

Ianto sipped at his champagne. “Your plan has merits,” he conceded.

“So,” began Jack conversationally, “anyone I should know about? I don’t fancy fighting off a jilted lover.”

“Oh, come on – that only happened once.” Ianto looked to be considering something. “No, twice. And from what I remember you enjoyed acting the great big hero to rescue this fair damsel from the clutches of his evil admirer.”

“Ianto,” warned Jack playfully, “we can act out your fantasies without having to dodge bullets.”

Ianto laughed. “It’s not like any permanent damage was done, and I was incredibly grateful. Besides, I’m not the one who turned up wearing a molecularly bonded chastity belt. The favours I had to call in to get that thing off!”

Jack drained his glass and grabbed Ianto, pulling him close. “Enough. I really don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“Y’know, I’m suddenly not very hungry.”

The journey to Ianto’s cabin felt no longer than a heartbeat. Clothes were shed as soon as the door’s lock clicked shut and they toppled, undignified, onto the bed into the tangle of limbs Jack had promised over the champagne. Their familiarity with each other's bodies, the pent up desire and longing crashed together, so they were panting with need as Jack, under instruction, found the lube and quickly prepared Ianto before sinking into his lover’s welcoming body. Later, they would spend time examining every centimetre of each other, looking for the slightest change or demonstrating the new things they had learnt during their time apart. Now was for expediency, the need to reconnect outweighing everything else. Slick skin against skin, lust-crazed moans and carnal desire filled the room as they raced toward climax, Ianto crying out first, followed by Jack moments later.

“Tell me why we do this?” Jack asked, panting, as he rolled onto his back.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I find the whole act rather enjoyable,” replied Ianto with a smirk.

“You know I wasn’t talking about sex.”

Ianto positioned himself so he was propped up on his elbow, the sheet riding low on his hips, and watched Jack carefully. “As much as I’d love fairy tales to be true, we both know that spending all the time together is just not feasible. We’d stagnate, become resentful and end up not being able to be in the same galaxy together, let alone the same house. I’d be angry because you’d insist on flirting with everything that moved and you’d get annoyed that I didn’t understand your need to be free.”

“Did I really say that?” said Jack, incredulous.

“Yes,” replied Ianto flatly. “I think I said you could fuck off and be as free as you liked elsewhere. We didn’t even as much as exchange a postcard for five years.”

“Oh yes, I remember. Still, that was one spectacular make-up session.” Jack grinned in remembrance. “I still can’t look at strawberry sorbet without zoning out.”

Ianto reached over and brushed Jack’s sweat-soaked hair from his eyes. “It’s better this way.”

Jack reached up and pulled Ianto down to kiss him. “You know I love you, right? That it’s you I’ll always find my way back too, no matter what passing fad or temporary diversion catches my eye?”

“Same goes for me, Jack,” Ianto whispered against his lips. “Forever is a long time, and without you it would be purgatory.”


End file.
